


Like a Movie

by willhsrondale



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willhsrondale/pseuds/willhsrondale
Summary: On a rain day, Castiel goes to take Florence on a date.or"A scenario where Castiel and your OC are on a date, it starts to rain and they kiss each other, as in those romantic cliche films."
Relationships: Candy/Castiel (My Candy Love)
Kudos: 5





	Like a Movie

**Author's Note:**

> > first of all!! this is basically my first “fanfic” in english and, as english isn’t my first language i want to say sorry if there’s any mistakes. i tried my best.  
> > this universe is a bit different from my candy love canon universe, there are a few things that i changed while i was crating (i have a whole fanfic about it but will be posted on portuguese :/).  
> > feel free to request me any scenes you’d like to see between florence and castiel and even scenes from the game, i'll let my tumblr on the end notes.  
> > hope you like it!!!

Florence fixed her red lipstick in the mirror and looked at the time on her phone — he would arrive at any moment to get her. The big dark green jacket she was wearing was matching the collor of her eyes and making a beautiful contrast with her strong orange hair. 

She decited to keep it loose, her wild curls most certainly would bring attention to her, but she didn't care — not anymore. Castiel always made clear how much he liked when she let her hair loose so, on their first date after school ended, it was obvious that she would let them be.

As an very shy and not very confident person, Flo didn't like to bring attention to her and the hair never helped with it because of it's bright collor and the curls. No one at her school — or even her city — had a hair like hers. Not that she noticed before, at least. It made her try to keep it down as much as she could.

However, when they met, Castiel often noticed when Florence tried to keep her hair the less fleshy as possible and always said that her hair was very beautiful when it was at it's natual — wild and free. Armin, Lysander and Alexy often said it to her as well. She was very graterful for them all for all the confidence boost they helped her to have.

Thinking about letting the hair loose and wild because Castiel liked it may seems like she was doing something only to please him, but itwasnt like this. All the boys — and especially Castiel — helped her to get out of her shell and her confort zone since they met all those months ago, and it really helped her to be more confident with her looks and personality and lose a bit of her shyness and it was amazing. It was a change for the better.

Florence yelped when, in the middle of her daydream, her phone started to ring. Castiel's name was shining on the screen and the smile that appeared on her lips was automatic.

"Hi." she said, already taking her purse out of the bed and cheking if she had everything she needed.

_"Hey, baby."_ his raspy voice answered and Florence smiled again. Even with the time they've been together, she wasn't totally used with Castiel — super duper mega — romantic side. She remembered when Priya told her on her first day working at Rocket's with Castiel how he was a bad boy on the outside but had a big heart on the inside and she was totally right. Castiel was, actually, a big sappy and Florence was amused till this day seeing how he changed when he was talking to her or even looking at her.

Lysander said once that he didn't looked that way even to Deborah.

_"Are you ready? I'm at your door."_ he finished his sentence and Florence stepped out of her room before answer.

"Yeah, I will be out in less than two minutes."

_"Okay."_

Ending the call, she looked at her aunt, Agatha — who was sitted at the sofa —, and smiled, opening her arms.

"How do I look?" said the girl, showing off her outfit. Her aunt smiled before answering.

"Beautiful. I wouldn't use the jacket so I could show more skin, if I were you," she started and Florence rolled her eyes, making Agatha laugh a bit. "But I know that this is mine and Rosalya's style, not yours so it's great. This skirt is amazing and I bet Castiel will thinks you're stuning on it."

"Thank you." Florence smiled and walked to get her keys.

"Actually, this boy is so in love with you that I bet that even if you go out with him wearing a sack of potatoes, he'd still find you the most beautiful girl that walked on earth." Agatha said, with a pensative look on her face. At it, Florence rolled her eyes again but smiled, waving goodbye to her aunt and closing the door behind her.

Even tho her and Castiel already had a plain of dates — even double dates with Rosalya and Leigh. Rosa really was very good and convincing people at doing something they don't want to at first. —, Florence couldn't help being a bit nervous. The truth is that the butterflies never leaves her stomach when she was with her boyfriend.

"You look amazing." was the first thing Castiel said to her when she got out of the gates of her house. Florence coudn't help but laugh a bit.

"Hi, Cas." she got closer, Castiel's hands finding hers easily. "My aunt just said that you'd think I'm beautiful even if I was wearing a sack of potatoes."

Castiel shrugged before giving her a chast kiss that said 'hi, i missed you' before answering.

"She's probably right. Agatha is always right, actually." and with that, Flo laughed again.

"You just say those things because you want her to like you since always."

"Maybe I do." he shrugged again but smiled that beautiful smile of him that Florence loved. "Come on, get in here. The sky is getting clouded and it would be awful if it rained on our date."

Florence lifted her eyebrows while took the helmet he was offering to her.

"Where are we going? You never told me." she asked, already hugging Castiel's middle when the boy started his motorcycle. His voice was muffled because of his helmet, but Florence could figure the words he said pretty clear.

"I remember you talking with Armin on our last rehearsal about a amusement park..." he didn't finished his sentence but Florence just knew that he was taking her there. Her smile was too big to her face.

"I can't believe!" she exclaimed, happily. Unfortunately, the redhead coudn't elaborate more because Castiel had started the bike, making the wind blows their hairs and the city lights pass faster.

*******

The cheerful atmosphere, the laughs and the bright collors that surrounded the place made Florence smile even more. She loved amusement parks since she was a kid.

"I can't believe you choose this place!" she said to Castiel — who, by the way, was smiling as well. "I know you don't like those kind of places because you're grumpy, that's why I was planing with Armin to come here. You'd accept to come with the whole group."

"I'd accept come only with you too, if you asked." he said, simply. Florence felt herself blush at how he said that sentence. She definitely wasn't used to this Castiel at all. "You're so cute when you're excited, thare's no reason for me not to want to come with you."

"Okay, so you know that you'll have to go on all the stuffs with me, right? The rides, the carousel, the ferris wheel and all those things, right? Even on the tunel of love."

Castiel, who was nodding with a fake annoying face at all the first opitions, made a grimace at the mention of the last one.

"Seriously? This one is so cringy."

"No, I'm kidding." she said, laughing a bit. "It _really_ is cringy. I just wanted to see if you'd say yes for that too if I asked."

Castiel lifted an eyebrow, making Florence laugh more. She didn't gave him time to reply, tho, because she took his hand and pratically dragged him inside.

"Come on, I want to go to that big rollercoaster first!"

And Castiel couldn't say no to that. He could never say no to Florence, actually.

*******

_"What a great night!"_ Florence thought when they stopped to eat popcorn. In the spam of one night, she was able to see Castiel lose almost half of his money on one of those stands where you shot wather on the ducks and stuff only because he wanted to win her a plush so bad — and he sucked at it —, ride the back of a pink unicorn on the carousel — fortunetly, she took a picture and already shared with their group of friends —, and scream at the top of his lungs at the rollercoasters.

"I didn't know you're scared of rollercoasters." she said, hugging her new teddy bear and smiling a bit. Castiel made a poker face.

"I'm not scared of rollercoasters."

"And you were clinging to me because...?" she already knew the answer but seeing his pout was better than to end his suffering.

"Because I like to be close to you."

Florence laughed.

"You're so cute when you're scared! You hugged my arm like your life depended on it and when we got out you were shaking. Poor Cas." she pinched his cheeks and his pout got even bigger, making her laugh more. Florence could bet that if someone who knew him as the guitarrist of 3AM would be very surprised with the scene of the boy pouting while holding a popcorn bag.

Florence was about to suggest they went to the ferris wheel next when she felt the first rain drop. And then other. And other. Castiel felt it too, because he looked at the sky basically at the same moment as her, seing the big grey clouds finally catching up.

"It seems like it's really going to rain." the boy said, looking at Florence. Their hands were intertwined between them. She pouted a bit when she realized that it was only getitng worse.

"Yeah. I wanted to go to the ferris wheel but I think is better if we go."

Before Castiel could answer, the rain started to get stronger so they needed to run a bit to get unter ceiling of one of the stands.

"We can wait here and see if it will stop..." he said, voice low. Florence refused with her head.

"No, it's better if we go. It's only getting stronger so I bet it won't pass anytime soon." her mood was a little bit down because she really wanted to enjoymore the park and Castiel's company, but that's okay. They could come back another day.

"Okay, then." Castiel said, after a while. He hand over the popcorn bag tohis girlsfriend while he took off his jacket. Florence lift her eyebrows.

"Are you going to take off your clothes here? I didn't knew you're this exhibisionist."

"You wish." Castiel teased back, smiling at Florence while he covered both of their heads with his jacket. "On three we run at the parking lot, okay?"

"I don't see why protect us of the rain till the parking lot if we're going to wet ourselves anyway on the trip back home but okay, I can do that."

Castiel rolled his eyes at her silly — but pretty accurat — observation.

"Just let me do my job as an gentleman without complaing, please?" he asked and she waved her hand.

"Go on then, Mr. gentleman."

Showing her his tongue playfully, Castiel counted till three and the both of them started runing — and laughing, while doing it — till they reached the parking lot and Castiel's motorcycle. The popcorn bag had fallen somewhere behind them so Florence only needed to try to preotect the best she could her plush.

The poor teddy bear was squeezed between herself and Castiel's back and Florence felt the clothes she was on and the bare parts of her skin get basically soaked in less than two minutes on their ride home. She was pretty happy, tho.

*******

When Castiel parked in front of her house, the rain was still pouring — but they didn't care anymore. Florence got out of the motorcycle and took off her helmet, the part of her curls that weren't protected already as soaked as her.

Castiel wasn't any better. He took off his helmet as well and water was dripping of his hair. With the hand that wasn't hugging the teddy, Florence stepped on his personal space and moved away one lock of his hair that was covering one of his grey eyes. His hands found their way to her waist very easly, as they always do.

"Did you enjoy the date?" the boy asked and Florence smiled with tenderness.

"I loved it, Cas." she said, her voice barely a whisper with all the noise the rain was making around them. "Really, I had a lot of fun. Thank you."

Castiel took a deep breath and knocked carefully their foreheads together.

"I'm sorry about the rain. I wanted it to be perfect because I saw when you were talking with Armin how much you enjoyed those things but you couldn't even went to de ferris wheel as you wished..."

Florence frowned and with her hands made him look at ther. He really seemed upset.

"What are you talking about? Cas, it was perfect." she said. "And you're not God, you can't control the weather."

He smiled a bit and tightened his grip on her, their bodies sticked together. The only warmth on Florence was coming from the boy in front of her because with the rain everything else was cold.

Thinking about it, she laughed a bit.

"What?" Castiel asked, a bit curious. Florence shrugged.

"It looks like a movie. We are basically in the midle of a storm and we are talking and acting as nothing is happening." she said. "It's funny."

"You're so dramatic!" Castiel smiled. "It isn't this bad."

"Well, say it for you. I bet the teddy here is freezing to death." Flo pointed with her head to the plush she was still holding in one of her hands but Castiel didn't took his eyes off her.

"Well, if you think it looks like a movie, we should end it like one."

And with that, without any warning, he kissed her. A kiss in the rain, how cliche was that? But Florence coudn't care less. She dropped the poor teddy so she could use both of her hands to bring Castiel closer to her by his neck and play with his hair — like she liked to do everytime they kissed. In that moment the rain dissapeared, the wet and unconfortable clothes dissapeared the cold dissapeared.

For Florence there was Castiel, and Castiel only. His hair, his body, his lips, his tongue, his warmth. _Him._

"I love you. You know that, right?" she said without even tinking about it when they needed air. Castiel smiled a bit.

"You said a couple of times but is always good to hear again." he answered. "I love you too but I think that's obvious."

Florence's answer to that was in kisses: she kissed his lips, nose, cheeks, eyes and evey inch she could reach while he was laughing ar her 'attack'.

When they parted ways, she entered home looking like she just jumped on a river and stayed inside for two hours, but she was happy. Very happy, actually.

However, this wasn't a surprise. Since Castiel entered her life, Florence hasn't felt anything but happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to read it!!
> 
> you can request me prompts and scenes at "mcl3am", on tumblr


End file.
